Únicos
by Souhatier
Summary: ONESHOT. Cuando estamos malos, siempre viene bien una dosis de amor.


_¡Qué hay! Es mi primer fic de RDG y de veras me ha gustado un montón y más le vale al productor hacer una segunda temporada por su salud... No es ninguna amenaza, uhm._

**_Disclaimer:_**_Red Data Girl no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Únicos**

Toser, ir al baño, vomitar, levantarse, toser, volver a la cama.

Esa era su rutina desde hacía dos días prácticamente, y se podría decir que en vez de mejorar, empeoraba. Error, no empeoraba cada día, sino cada segundo, y no simplemente por su gripe. Absolutamente nadie lo había ido a visitar a su habitación excepto Manatsu, y estaba seguro que era por el arrogante de Yukimasa que Izumiko no podía ir. ¡Cómo lo detestaba! No, lo odiaba. Y a esa niña también.

Soltó una risa ronca ante ese pensamiento. Le gustaría mucho admitir que la odiaba, quería creerlo pero ya se había rendido ante sus sentimientos cuando Mayura se los echó en cara el día del festival.

Tosió levemente para luego sonarse con un paquete de clínex y acomodarse la almohada. No era bueno en lo que se refería a su propio cuerpo, sobretodo si enfermaba. Si no fuera por sus entrenamientos, estaba seguro que ya estaría en la enfermería hasta que se recuperase, y es que apesar de tener casi 42º de fiebre, podía manejarlo bastante bien, pero no lograba recordar cuando pasó eso. _¿Cuándo fue? ¿El otro día que fuí a buscar a Izumiko porque en las vacaciones se había perdido en el bosque? Esa idiota... Salir cuando llovía... Menos mal que no enfermó. _Su corazón empezó a latir rápido al pensar en la sonrisa de Izumiko cuando lo vió aparecer. No fueron exactamente unas vacaciones pero sí fue una excursión y se terminó perdiendo... _¿Quién se pierde? ¿No ve que tenía un mapa? Ah claro, ella y la tecnología._ Reconocía que admiraba la valentía de Izumiko al no armar pánico ni haber estado gritando, sólo lo llamó por el móvil y la encontró secándose las lágrimas, seguramente por la caída.

Sí, menos mal que estaba bien y a salvo.

Se colocó mirando hacia la pared y, cerrando los ojos, se durmió.

_Miyuki-san. Miyuki-san._

Unas manos cálidas y suaves de un tamaño pequeño lo sacudieron mientras que se despertaba de su sueño. Gruñó como respuesta, y se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos un poco preocupados de... Izumiko.

Ah, Izumiko.

_¡¿IZUMIKO?!_

Se incorporó rápidamente con las mejillas rojas de fiebre, y la miró.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Suzuhara? — Preguntó frotándose disimuladamente los ojos debido al sueño. — Te contagiarás, idiota. — Comentó, interrumpiéndola.

La chica se reacomodó las trenzas y le sonrió. — Estaba preocupada. No me habían dejado verte y... Quería saber cómo te encontrabas. — Lo observó, y le miró con algo de angustia. — Estás muy enfermo, ¿seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

Miyuki se encontró con sus ojos. — Pues la verdad es que... — Lo interrumpió de nuevo Izumiko.

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡No debería estar aquí! — Gritó levemente, alarmada y cambiando de personalidad rápidamente. — E-es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que estabas durmiendo y n-no me había disculpado. — Dijo, apartando la mirada de él.

Suspiró. — La verdad es que me alegra que me hayas despertado tú. — Tranquilizadoramente, Miyuki le puso una mano en la cabeza, sonriéndole también. La chica se alivió bastante.

Arrugó sus ojos levemente, examinándolo. Era un pequeño acto que había adquirido un poco de tiempo atrás por una nueva compañera que se transfirió a su clase y siempre hacía ese gesto. Le pareció gracioso y se terminó quedando con él.

Después de un minuto en silencio, Izumiko lo rompió.

— Miyuki-san... — Jugueteaba silenciosamente con sus trenzas. — Es que Mayura y Manatsu no van a estar hoy porque están estudiando hasta tarde y... B-bueno, me preguntaba si, no. Es una tontería. Olvídelo. — Con respeto, se levantó del asiento, se sacudió la falda del uniforme y le miró.

Duda. ¿Qué era? ¿Una tontería? — Qué idiota eres. Dilo y ya.

— Ya que ha estado enfermo me preguntaba si podía... cuidarle mientras Manatsu no está. — Volteó la vista a otro lado y soltó un bostezo. Miyuki se levantó con cuidado, y antes de responder, andó con lentitud hasta el baño y se metió allí con sus prisas.

Diría que entre ducharse —que no lo había hecho mientras estaba enfermo— y vomitar, se había tardado una media hora o incluso más, teniendo en cuenta que estaba enfermo, claro.

Salió alzando la voz. — Si quieres pued- — Se cortó a sí mismo al encontrar a Izumiko durmiendo en su cama. _¿Qué rayos...? _Luego miró la hora. _Claro, son casi la una de la madrugada._ Bueno, obviamente, él no iba a dormir en el suelo, y tampoco la obligaría a ella pero si dormía en la cama de Manatsu y él venía, armaría un escándalo... Sopesó las opciones.

Y decidió hacerse un hueco para dormir con Izumiko. No, no iba a descartar tan fácilmente la posibilidad de dormir a su lado, y apesar de que se sentía estúpido haciendo esto, su corazón insistía.

— U-umm. — Murmuró Izumiko mientras él se acobijaba entre las mantas, tapándola a ella. — _¿M-Miyuki? _— Se alarmó bastante al encontrarse al chico a su lado, casi dormido. — ¡P-perdón! No pensaba quedarme dormida pero entonces, y luego y-y... — Estaba que le daba algo. Incluso podría decir que su cara ardía tan fuerte que le quemaba. Su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, y cuando iba a levantarse el chico la retuvo en la cama.

— Quédate. — Soltó tan de pronto que ni él mismo se lo creyó, y la chica accedió, _¿tan fácil? _No se podía creer lo que había dicho, pero tampoco es que se arrepintiese. No demasiado, al menos.

Izumiko respiró profundamente antes de abrir la boca. — O-oye, Sagara-kun. — Volvía a hablarle por su apellido, no le extrañaba, sin embargo. — ¿Somos únicos? — Le preguntó.

El chico se quedó en silencio antes de responderle. — Sí. — Contestó, acariciándole la trenza de la izquierda, repasando su zig-zag.

— ¿Ni gente como nosotros? — Ni gente como nosotros. — Volvió a decirle mientras sonreía.

La chica se giró bastante sonrojada. — Entonces me gusta ser única junto a ti, Sagara-kun. — Se armó de valor y lo dijo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_A mí también._

Oyó la joven antes de que se quedara dormida.

_Me gusta ser único para ti._Pensó Miyuki, y sucumbió al cansancio.

* * *

_Bueno, no sé si ha sido todo un espectáculo del romance o algo así, pero yo me he quedado conforme._

_¡Mi apetito es a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! _


End file.
